


To Leave Her Behind

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt, Left Behind - Freeform, Refusal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eowyn left him believing he doubted her, did not want her. But that was not why Lord Aragorn refused her request to ride with him to the Paths of the Dead. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Leave Her Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Lord of the Rings_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate and New Line Cinema.

The maiden stands tall, eyes flashing with hopelessness and longing, cheeks red, sternness and vulnerability hanging over her slim shoulders.

"They go only because they would not be parted from thee – because they love thee."

Then Lady Eowyn whirls away, her golden hair nearly silver in the moonlight, and disappears into the night.

Aragorn stands still like a statue, a burning light in his eyes. A muscle in his jaw twitches. It is the only hint of the storm whirling inside him.

If he closes his eyes Aragorn can see Eowyn kneeling before him with tears in her eyes, her words quiet and passionate. His cool hands remain warm from holding hers as he drew her up to her feet. His lips still tingle from kissing her knuckles. His heart aches; how freely her face revealed her pride, confusion, and hurt lingers in his mind.

Unconsciously the ranger takes a step forward. He could – wishes to – go after her. To offer comfort, an explanation, make her understand. He does not desire to take her sword out of her hand. He believes she would be strong, brave in the face of whatever threat they'd encounter if he let her ride with him and his companions.

But if he goes... The shieldmaiden with her sea-grey eyes often has looked upon him, seemingly seen through him. Short have been the days of their acquaintance, yet Aragorn feels she has already come to understand him more than most – the wandering ranger and awaited king. Reading between the lines, Eowyn may discover the truth.

Once when Aragorn was over thirteen there had been reports of a great company of orcs nearing Rivendell's borders. Elrond had prepared to lead an attack against the enemy, and Aragorn pleaded to go.

"One day you shall have face danger and war, Estel," his adopted father had told him gravely. "Your time will come. But this day, I would protect the son whom is dear to me, not see him in harm's way."

Aragorn sighs deeply. Nay, he cannot tell Eowyn why – risk giving away his secret. Not now, not yet.

Why he does not desire to see such a high and excellent thing cast away needlessly. Why he fears what may befall her should she follow him on the perilous road before him. Why he wishes to keep her far from danger this day…

…Because he loves her.

THE END


End file.
